The Return and Revenge of Evil Chloe
by purplecat41877
Summary: Evil Chloe is revived and decides to seek revenge on the turtles for destroying her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Evil Chloe are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Return and Revenge of Evil Chloe**

Baxter Stockman was using a machine to put some broken pieces together. Eventually, the machine stopped and Evil Chloe stepped out.

"What's going on here?" Karai asked, entering the room.

"I have revived Evil Chloe who will kidnap the real Chloe, take her place, and lure the turtles here so we can destroy them," Stockman said.

"I'm ready to get my revenge on the turtles for destroying me," Evil Chloe declared.

* * *

Donny and twelve year old Chloe Calls were in the garage working on the Shell Cycle. Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway.

"How's the Shell Cycle?" Raph asked.

"We just finished fixing it," Donny replied.

"Great," Raph said. "Chloe, want to come with me to get some fuel?"

"Sure," Chloe said. Raph got on the Shell Cycle and then Chloe got on and wrapped her arms around Raph's middle. Then Raph started the Shell Cycle and took off. Donny headed back into the house.

* * *

Raph parked the Shell Cycle in an alleyway. Then he and Chloe got off, headed for the bike store, and went inside.

A few seconds later, Evil Chloe appeared in the alley with some foot soldiers. They spotted Raph and Chloe leave the bike store a few minutes later and Raph was carrying a large bottle of bike fuel.

"All right, you know what to do," Evil Chloe said. The foot soldiers landed in front of Chloe and Raph.

"Chloe, I need you to hide," Raph instructed.

"You got it," Chloe said, heading into the alley.

Raph got out his sais and starting fighting the foot soldiers. Evil Chloe snuck up behind Chloe and bit her on the right shoulder. Chloe fell unconscious and a couple foot soldiers picked her up and they vanished. Evil Chloe sat on the Shell Cycle just as Raph finished defeating the foot soldiers.

Raph rushed over to the Shell Cycle. He saw Evil Chloe sitting on it and thought she was the real Chloe.

"You all right, Chloe?" Raph asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Evil Chloe replied.

Raph and Evil Chloe got on the Shell Cycle along with the bottle of bike fuel. After starting the engine, the Shell Cycle took off.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was on his way to the kitchen to cook dinner when he came across Evil Chloe. He decided to ask her if she wanted to help.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help out with making dinner," Mikey said.

"You're old enough to make dinner yourself," Evil Chloe snarled.

"I thought we could make dinner together," Mikey said, the floodgates opening. "You usually enjoy that."

"Stop acting like a baby and grow up!" Evil Chloe snapped. "You're nineteen not two!"

Evil Chloe walked away. Mikey headed for the lab.

* * *

Donny was working in the lab when he heard a knock. He turned and saw Mikey standing in the doorway and noticed that his brother's face was soaked.

"I need to talk to you," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern, walking over to his brother who shook his head.

Both turtles walked over to the cot and sat down. Mikey explained what had happened when he came across Evil Chloe. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"Why would Chloe act like that?" Mikey asked once he'd calmed down.

"I'll go ask her and find out," Donny said.

"Would it be all right if I stay here for a bit?"

"Sure."

Mikey and Donny released each other. Mikey laid down on the cot while Donny got up and left the lab.

* * *

Evil Chloe was hanging out with Raph in the living room. Just then, Donny entered the room.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you alone," Donny said.

"Fine," Evil Chloe said.

"I'll be in the dojo," Raph said and then left the room.

Donny asked Evil Chloe what she had said to Mikey. Evil Chloe repeated what she had said earlier.

"Why would you say that to Mikey?" Donny wanted to know. "You know how sensitive he is."

"He needs to grow a thicker spine," Evil Chloe said.

"Splinter used to say that it's not healthy to bottle up our emotions."

"You need to forget about Splinter!" Evil Chloe said harshly. "He's dead and buried so get over him!"

Evil Chloe stormed out of the room. Donny took several deep breaths to calm himself and then left the room to find Leo.

* * *

Leo was in his room when he heard a knock. He went over to the door and let Donny in and the two of them went over to the bed and sat down next to each other.

"How's it going?" Leo asked.

"I was wondering if you'd noticed anything different about Chloe," Donny replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Mikey told me that Chloe blew him off when he asked her if she wanted to help him make dinner and she even told him to stop acting like a baby and grow up."

"Anything else?"

"When I told Chloe that Splinter used to tell us that it was unhealthy to bottle up our emotions, she told me that I need to forget about him, that he was dead and buried, and to get over him."

_What's gotten into Chloe?_ Leo wondered as Donny got up and headed over to the window. _I know she's not the emotional type but she isn't heartless._

Leo went over to Donny and put a hand on his shoulder. Donny looked up and Leo saw that his brother's face was soaked.

Leo wrapped his arms around his brother who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Leo decided to look for Raph. He found his brother in the dojo.

"Raph, I need to talk to you," Leo said.

"What's up, Leo?" Raph asked, stopping his practicing and then turning to face his brother.

"Have you noticed anything different about Chloe?"

"Not really, why?"

Leo explained the situation. Raph was shocked by what he heard.

"Would you be able to keep an eye out for anything different?" Leo asked.

"Sure thing," Raph replied.

* * *

Chloe woke up and found herself in a glass cube with a door that was locked. She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

_I need to warn the turtles about Evil Chloe_, Chloe thought, sending a text message to the turtles' shell cells.

* * *

Donny was in the lab when his shell cell beeped. He answered and saw that he had a text message from Chloe.

_I'm being held captive in a glass cube somewhere. Evil Chloe is posing as me so please be careful_, the text message read.

_I thought Evil Chloe was destroyed a few years ago_, Donny thought. _I'd better warn Leo, Raph, and Mikey that Evil Chloe is in the house._

Donny put his shell cell in his belt. Then he walked out of the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evil Chloe was walking through the house. She found Mikey, Raph, and Leo practicing in the dojo.

Evil Chloe's eyes turned red and fired lasers at the turtles. A few seconds later, the three turtles vanished.

* * *

Chloe was walking around in the glass cube. A few seconds later, Mikey, Raph, and Leo appeared in the glass cube with her.

"How'd we get here?" Leo asked with confusion.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Raph asked.

"I was kidnapped and Evil Chloe is back at the house posing as me," Chloe explained. "I sent a text message to each of your shell cells. By the way, where's Donny?"

"He must still be at the house," Mikey replied. "Hopefully, he got your text message."

"I've been trying to find a way out of here but so far nothing," Chloe said. "I tried the door but it shocked me when I did."

"Looks like we have to wait," Leo said. "Let's hope Donny gets here soon."

* * *

Back at the Calls' house, Donny noticed that his brothers were nowhere in the house. He went to the Battle Shell, turned on the tracking device, and got in the driver's seat.

"Hang on, I'm coming," Donny said, starting the engine and then driving off.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were sitting in the glass cube. Just then, Chloe's cell phone rang and she answered as soon as she saw Donny's name in the caller id box.

"Anything we need to do?" Chloe asked.

"I made a device to trap the evil version of you," Donny explained. "I need her distracted so I can trap her. After that, I should be able to free you and my brothers."

"I'll take care of everything on my end."

"I appreciate it."

After hanging up, Chloe explained the situation to Mikey, Raph, and Leo. They agreed to help out.

* * *

"Evil Chloe, we're about to escape from this glass cube," Chloe announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's what they think," Evil Chloe snarled, storming out of her room.

* * *

"Do you think Evil Chloe fell for it?" Leo asked.

"We'll find out soon," Chloe replied.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" Evil Chloe roared from a short distance.

"Sounds like she did," Raph said.

"Let's hope Donny gets here soon," Mikey said.

* * *

Just outside, Donny got out of the Battle Shell. He grabbed a device and headed underground.

Eventually, Donny found the proper location. He spotted Evil Chloe about to attack his brothers and Chloe.

Donny turned on the device and aimed it at Evil Chloe who screamed while she was being pulled into the device. Once she was inside, the device was turned off.

Donny hurried over to a nearby computer. He pressed a few keys and the glass cube disappeared.

"Everyone all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"We're fine," Chloe replied and Mikey, Leo, and Raph nodded in agreement.

"We should get out of here," Leo said.

"Fine with me," Raph agreed.

"You don't have to say it twice," Mikey chimed in.

The turtles and Chloe headed over to a nearby sewer grate and lifted the grate. Then they went underground closing the grate after them.

* * *

Later on, the turtles and Chloe were in the living room. They were eating popcorn and black bean taco pizza, drinking soda, and watching a teen movie.

"Donny, what did you do with the device that trapped Evil Chloe?" Leo inquired.

"I put it my safe in the lab," Donny replied.

"That way, Evil Chloe can never be revived again," Chloe said.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said.

"Same here," Mikey said.

"I agree with that," Leo said.

A little later, the movie ended. Mikey removed the disk from the DVD player and then turned the TV and the DVD player off.

"Chloe, would you be able to help me in the lab?" Donny asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied and followed Donny out of the room.

* * *

Chloe and Donny entered the lab. The two of them sat down on the cot.

"I need to let you know what Evil Chloe said," Donny explained.

"What's that?" Chloe asked with concern.

Donny filled Chloe in on what Evil Chloe had said. Chloe sat there in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Donny asked.

"Only the part where Mikey told me what Evil Chloe said to him," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, do you still miss your parents?"

"I do. I don't think anyone really gets over losing a loved one."

"Evil Chloe was out of line. What she said really hurt."

"If you or any of brothers need to talk, I'm here."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other several minutes later.

* * *

Later that night, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Chloe had recently gone to bed.

"I believe we should get to bed now," Leo said.

"I agree with that," Raph said, feeling tired.

"I could use a good night's sleep," Mikey said.

"Same here," Donny said.

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and pulled away a few minutes later. Then they headed upstairs and went to bed in their own rooms.

The End


End file.
